


A Whisper To A Scream

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, College student Ciel, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Newbie Ciel, PWP, Porn Star Sebastian, Praise Kink, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian's dick is too big, auditions, porn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: When Ciel auditions for a porno, he's met with two challenges: A small mouth and a thick potential co-star.





	A Whisper To A Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiki/gifts).



> @lovemyciel posted [THIS](http://lovemyciel.tumblr.com/post/173423864429/please-try-the-nsfw) nsfw picture on Tumblr and my brain blew a fuse. Here's the result. Give this fic's inspiration some love by checking it out and making the heart red!

Ciel stood fidgeting outside the only door on the fourth floor of a nondescript building. His hand had come up twice to knock, then had fallen limply at his side. The third time, the door opened of its own accord and he was greeted by an All-American looking guy.

“Oh! You’re here. Come in, come in.” The guy kept his cigarette trapped between his lips as he led Ciel to a black leather sofa on the far end of the what looked surprisingly like an office. It wasn’t what he expected; he’d been told this was a studio, so where were the elaborate cliche settings – the beds, the fireplaces, the saunas, the hot tubs?

It was quiet only a moment and then he answered his own question. From behind some half dozen doors that lined the office walls he could hear the faint sounds of _fucking_ : groaning, headboards being slammed into the wall, wailing and moaning.

And even though he knew where he was and the job for which he was auditioning, it didn’t stop his face from getting hot and for him to start squirming a little where he sat.

“Is everything alright?” the blond asked him with a teasing lilt.

Ciel cleared his throat, and not trusting what would come out of his mouth, simply nodded in response.

“Cat got your tongue huh? Won’t be the only thing if you pass your audition. I’m Bard by the way,” he muttered, leafing through a file with Ciel’s picture paperclipped to the front of the manila folder. “So you’re fresh?”

_ Well that escalated quickly, _ Ciel thought. He sat on his hands in an effort to stop them fidgeting. “I mean… I had a shower right before coming here,” he explained. His hair was still damp in some places, he was sure he wasn’t the only one who could smell the honey-vanilla scent coming off it.

Bard’s laugh echoed in the office and drew a few people from one of the occupied rooms. A curvaceous redhead came traipsing out, measuring tape and Polaroid camera in hand, followed by a willowy, bright-eyed boy not much older than himself.

“No, no…” Bard said between chuckles, “I meant, you’ve never done porn before.”

“Oh. That. No, I haven’t,” Ciel replied, the heat in his face intensifying.

“Don’t tease him Bard,” the redhead chided, “look, he’s so sweet and shy, he is.”

“Quit babying the talent, Mey-Rin. If he can’t take a joke, he won’t be able to take Seb’s dick,” Bard quipped. “But seriously kid, you’ve never done  _ anything _ ? Webcamming? Pictures? Stripping?”

Ciel’s head shook  _ no _ each time. “Your online add said no experience necessary,” he offered, trying not to frown, though he was pretty sure it was there in his tone.

“Yeah, but generally people have some ex–“

“You’re not a virgin are you?” The boy who’d accompanied Mey-Rin blurted, regarding him comically.

“No! Course not! Who’d want to lose their virginity on camera?” His own experience had been so awkward and uncomfortable he couldn’t imagine having had an audience for it.  

“Someone who’d like to make a lot of money,” Bard snorted. “But you’re of age, aren’t you… Ciel? That’s not the kind of smut we peddle here.”

“Yeah! I’m twenty-one,” he replied, maybe a little too quickly; it was probably why Bard demanded to see his I.D. Once that was squared away and the file was back on the boss’ desk, he was asked to stand again.

“College huh?  Okay Ciel,” Bard started, rubbing his hands together, “if you wouldn’t mind stripping down, we can have a good look at you and see if you’re compatible with who we’re thinking of partnering you up with. I mean, you’re real pretty and all…”

“Just his type too,” the willowy boy said, “he’s so petite, beautiful eyes, perfect little pout…”

Mey-Rin gasped, “Finny, do you think Sebastian will fit in his mouth? He’s big, very big…”

Ciel had been so focused on stripping in front of strangers that he hadn’t noticed Bard leaving and he was barely aware of the conversation between the other two. He heard someone snap their fingers at him and his head shot up.

“You  _ know _ who Sebastian is, don’t you?” Mey-Rin asked with a playful smirk dancing on her lips. “Oh,  _ all _ your clothes please honey…”

Ciel took a deep breath and pushed his boxers down his hips and they pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them and added it to the pile of his clothes on a nearby stool.

He was glad he wasn’t completely flaccid before the strangers, but he couldn’t suppress a shudder when Mey-Rin approached him with a measuring tape.

“Which gay college kid  _ doesn’t _ know Sebastian Michaelis?” he scoffed as he fought the urge to cover himself with his hands.

“So you know about the size of his…”

“Yes!” As if he could forget something so delicious. His mouth watered and his cock hardened at the thought of it.

“Perfect,” Finny said, getting a picture of him with his partner’s camera. The flash went off a couple of times and the boy was gone back towards the room where he’d emerged.

Just as he was about to ask to put his clothes back on, Mey-Rin asked, “Just out of curiosity, open your mouth as wide as you can and say Ahhh …”

Without thinking, he complied and she smiled as she took the measurement with her tape.

“Oof, that’ll be a tight fit, honey. You’re lucky Seb likes a bit of teeth.” The woman turned as the door to the room opened again; Bard and Finny came out, followed by a very naked Sebastian. “Mmn,” he heard the woman purr, “he must have really liked your pictures, he usually never volunteers for the casting couch.”

Ciel was sure the porn star could see his heart beating against his ribs. He was glad he was rooted to the spot, too frozen and starstruck to be shaking in his skin. It was even difficult to swallow, worse still to breathe when Sebastian walked up to him and ignored any norms of personal space.

Before he could utter a  _ hello _ , he was picked up by Sebastian. As if on autopilot, Ciel molded himself against the other man’s lean, muscular body, arms and legs draping themselves over shoulders and hips, respectively. Big, soft hands gave his plump backside a squeeze, spread him and massaged his flesh. A finger teased between his cheeks, lingering at his puckered entrance and Ciel’s breath caught. One hand let him go, pulling his hair back so that he was looking Sebastian in his hungry mahogany eyes, while the other supported him with little to no effort.

“Fantastic ass. Soft and firm. Very responsive. Pretty little voice for begging. Beautiful. So light, I could fuck him holding him up with one arm if needed,” Sebastian told the other three over his shoulder, then to Ciel, “You like the wall, don’t you baby?”

Ciel nodded, still holding fast to Sebastian, toes curling as he felt the porn star’s cock hard under his ass. He just wanted Sebastian to take him into one of those rooms and fuck him senseless.

He was lowered gently onto the sofa, and before he could gross himself out by thinking about how many people had been naked on this couch and if it had been washed thoroughly, Sebastian’s hot tongue found itself poking through his lips. Ciel unconsciously whined into the kiss, opening his small mouth to accommodate Sebastian’s full one and since the taller man was leaning over him, he could hardly keep his arms around his neck.

But he needed to touch him; wanted to touch him.

Ciel’s fingers grazed the taut ridges of defined muscles along Sebastian’s abdomen as his lips moved sinuously against the other male’s. He tasted inside his mouth, let his tongue swipe coyly against Sebastian’s. He couldn’t help the delicate sounds he was making, needy little whimpers at the back of his throat as Sebastian kissed him deeper. The porn star made no noises and Ciel wasn’t sure if it was because he himself was awful at kissing or Sebastian was well-practiced at his job and he was simply kissing him clinically.

Come to think of it, Sebastian never made sounds in his movies either; but Ciel was determined to change that. His hand followed the barely-there trail of hair leading from navel to cock and when he felt it brush against his palm he took hold of it in a firm grip.

Sebastian broke their kiss and mouthed at his neck instead, breathing a hushed,  _ don’t stop… that feels good, baby, _ along the shell of his ear.

Ciel had no intention of stopping. He hardly cared that three other people were watching. He was completely under Sebastian’s spell.

“Mmmh,” he hummed as his hand ran the length of Sebastian’s cock, stroking it, unable to wrap his whole hand around it, so he used two. Somewhere in the background, Ciel heard Bard say, <i>ambitious</i>. It seemed a cue to the experienced actor.

“The boy can kiss,” Sebastian commented, and Ciel could make out a slight panting, “and his hands feel incredible. If he doesn’t doesn’t stop what he’s doing with his thumb, you’re gonna have to call someone to come clean him up.”

It was a pointed hint, one Ciel ignored when Sebastian moaned aggravatingly against his neck and gave him a punishing nip. Though Ciel couldn’t see the others, he could make out the scratching of a pen against paper. Notes?

His hands still hadn’t left Sebastian and when the black-haired man came up to glare at him for his audacity, cocking an eyebrow and nodding towards his swollen dick; Ciel merely reminded him that he’d asked him not to stop.

“Remember that for what’s coming next,” Sebastian told the novice once he was freed from Ciel’s grasp and took a seat next to him. The college student watched as Sebastian got comfortable, spread his legs and tilted his head back, eyes closed expectantly.

“So far so good, Ciel,” Bard told him dragging a chair closer to the couch where both naked men sat, hard and eager for what would come next. “Finny mentioned something about your mouth being a little on the small side, so uh… we’re gonna put that to the test okay? You can change positions – whatever is easiest. Finny, get the camera for some profile shots.”

Ciel rose and dropped between Sebastian’s legs, slender hands massaging the sensitive skin along his inner thighs. He felt the muscles tense under his touch, but Sebastian was still staring at the ceiling.

He cupped the porn star’s balls first. They were so heavy, big like the rest of him but tight with anticipation. He added pressure to them and heard a grunt that stretched into something like a low, resonating half-moan.

Instead of looking up at Sebastian, he examined his cock. It was perfect. Not too long, maybe two fists? It curved upwards, and Ciel knew without having to ride it that it would definitely be able to rub against all the places he needed it to.

Fingers finally around the base again, he choked it one-handed and dragged his fist up toward the tip. Fluid poured out of the slit in gummy, transparent pearls and he wanted so desperately to lick it, but decided against it. With his free hand he spread the precum around the head with his thumb, to get it glistening. He squeezed again below the head and more came out, dribbled over his waiting fingers. He fanned them and thin ropes of the sticky substance broke between the digits. He licked them, tongue tickling the webs of his fingers then took all three into his mouth and sucked noisily, ignoring the flash in the background.

The taste of Sebastian had him craving more, mouth filling with saliva, which he lavished over the crown of the waiting cock. He heard an impatient hiss from above and was rewarded with an  _ ahhhh, fuck yes,  _ when his hand started moving along the newly slicked length.

Ciel had begun to worry after all the talk of his small mouth that he wouldn’t be able to properly blow Sebastian. So for now, his mouth  **on** Sebastian’s cock would have to suffice. He pumped the shaft, twisting the nearer he got to the tip, lapping sloppily at the head, kissing it with tongue and lips, teeth softly running along the contour.

He felt it pulse in his hand, twirled the wet muscle over and over against his cockhead with increasing pressure, then bathed the underside from tip to base to tip again, flicking the frenulum, hot breath spilling all over.

Ciel heard the sound of leather bunching at his sides and finally took Sebastian’s head into his mouth. And when he did the hands on the couch were in his hair instead.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sebastian swore. “Fuck! FUCK!”

His voice was like nothing Ciel had ever heard before. It was so rough, so… needy.

“Gimme more baby,” Sebastian encouraged, hips shifting restlessly, causing Ciel’s cheek to bulge as his cock rubbed against the soft flesh. “Come on sweetness, show us how you suck cock. ”

“Are you getting this?” Mey-Rin asked Bard, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before her.

“I am now,” he answered and the familiar  _ ding _ indicating a phone was recording could be heard over Ciel’s muffled whimpers.

But Ciel wanted to hear more of  _ Sebastian _ . Wanted to drag that desperation and urgency brewing inside him out in curses and screams.

So he didn’t give him  _ more _ , but he did keep a tight seal around Sebastian while he teased and tormented him with his tongue, brushing it back and forth, then nibbling the spongy tip. He sucked it, shallow and successive, his own head maneuvering around Sebastian’s cock to trace the edges of the flared corona with his fingers and wet dripping muscle.

“God! What a good boy! What a good boy you are! That’s it… don’t... don’t stop…”

Sebastian’s praise was everything and was rewarded. He pulled off his cock, kissing the excess saliva off, then lubricated it with more frothy spit. He repeated this twice, then swiped the length of the porn star’s dick across his wet, swollen lips, smeared it against his chin and cheeks, marking himself with the drooling cock. He’d begun writhing on his knees, his own member throbbing with neglect, when Sebastian finally took himself in hand and pushed his cock against Ciel’s pout, begging to feel his warmth again. “Take it in your mouth you fucking little tease, you’re driving me crazy,” he growled, holding his dick upright, smacking it off Ciel’s lips, waiting to feed it to him.

He smiled against it, gave it a deceptively chaste kiss and opened up again, this time nice and big and flattened his tongue against the underside. As he sank down the shaft, he let the head rub against the ridges of the roof of his mouth and took it in until he felt it twitch at the back of his throat.

Ciel looked up, mouth full of thick, hot cock, eyes watering and met Sebastian’s blown pupils.

The porn star pet the boy’s hair once, then wiped the drool at the corner of the small boy’s mouth his his thumb.“Your mouth… I could have you mouth on me for days. I bet that tight little hole of yours is no different, is it sweetness?” he praised rolling his hips slowly.  

Ciel blinked slowly,  _ yes _ , wet clumps clinging to his lashes as he pulled up on Sebastian’s cock, hand following. His movements were deliberately agonizing in their speed, inciting a rash of panted breaths and the lewdest noises some of the porn star’s colleagues had ever heard fall from his lips. He knew the crowd around them had gotten larger as he bobbed his head in Sebastian’s lap. He’d felt them move closer, heard them whispering, asking who’d made Sebastian so  _ loud _ .

He wasn’t the only one lost in the euphoric sensation, Sebastian had thrown a leg over his shoulder in an attempt to pull him closer, had directed his unbusy hand back down to his balls.

“Yes! That, don’t stop. Suck it harder,” he ordered, throwing his head back, his large hand wrapping around Ciel’s tiny one, jerking himself off as the novice hollowed his cheeks, then gasped for air around the man’s cock. No sooner did he catch his breath, he was hungrily devouring the sizable appendage, stuffing it as much as possible into his mouth, the squelching, wet sounds overtaking whatever whispers continued.  

“That’s it baby… Yeah… Mmm… Nobody’s gonna fuck you but me, Angel. D’you hear that Bard?” Sebastian’s hand stroked Ciel’s chin and pulled him gently off his cock, bent and took his mouth with possessive keenness. He tasted him, took his lip between his teeth and bit down.

Ciel mewled, savouring the pinpricks of blood that bubbled to the surface of his kiss-bruised lips. So did Sebastian.

“Mmm I can’t wait to taste you, Ciel,” Sebastian told him, cradling his face, “I’m going to enjoy every inch of you. Force my tongue deep inside you, bury my face in your flesh, won’t let you get away until you’re coming untouched, just me eating you out til you’re screaming. Then I’ll lick your pretty cock clean, get you hard in my mouth and make you come all over again until you’re nothing but a sobbing mess, do you understand? Say yes to the camera if you understand, baby.”

Ciel turned his head towards Bard, and nodded. He wondered what he looked like right now, because he felt completely drunk, starving, unsatisfied. He wanted more Sebastian.   

“Nobody else is getting this perfect little mouth are they, Ciel?” Sebastian stage-whispered into the side of his ear.

“Nobody,” he told the camera, voice breaking with the effort he’d exerted filling his throat with cock.

“That’s it sweetness. I’m gonna fuck your mouth now. Is that okay? Blink three times if it gets to be too much, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sebastian instructed, his tone more pleasing than helpful. He knew Sebastian was close. He’d felt this cock start to convulse; this was why he’d pulled him off completely.

Sebastian sat up straight, and Ciel had to get properly on his knees, took him into his mouth and waited.

He didn’t wait long.

Sebastians hips snapped up and his hand fisted the hair at the back of Ciel’s head and pushed him down. Ciel felt the cock slide down his throat; he breathed hard through his nose and reveled in the cries that escaped Sebastian’s gritted teeth as he rammed into him, steady at first, and more erratically the more Ciel let him, looking up at him, challenging him proudly to go harder, deeper. Tears spilled from his eyes, ran down the sides of his face and collected at his chin with the spit dripping from his mouth.

“Baby! Baby you’re so good. Fuck I’m gonna come! You’re so tight! So wet! Fuck! Fuck! Nnnngh…”

“Pull out Sebastian,” Ciel heard Bard say loud enough so the porn star would hear him.

What? After all that work, Ciel wouldn’t get his reward? Fuck that.

He felt Sebastian reluctantly try to disengage, hips stuttering, so close. So close. But Ciel trapped the head of his cock between his lips and sucked  _ hard _ , flicking, licking and aggressively tonguing it to coax Sebastian’s orgasm.

“H-he won’t let me,” Sebastian whined, leaning forward and hugging Ciel’s head, nose buried in his thick hair, screaming as he came into Ciel’s mouth. It coated his tongue, spilled out the sides his mouth as he swallowed over and over. Sebastian was still coming when he pulled out, his release still running down his spent cock.

Ciel licked it off him like candy in long broad strokes, but instead of staring into Sebastian’s eyes, he looked into Bard’s camera, a victorious glint lighting his eyes. There was proof (and witnesses) now as to whom Sebastian Michaelis’ cock belonged to.  

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments are always appreciated**  
> 


End file.
